


He Liked to Think

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's thought in the Thanksgiving scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Liked to Think

Escape. That's what he wanted. To be anywhere but here, to be around anyone but L.D. In the moments before Jack plunged solid knife into pale turkey flesh, he thought to wonder what Ennis was doing for Thanksgiving. Was he alone? Was he with his girls? Was he putting up with some shit? Jack used to think of what it would be like, them having the holidays together. He didn't bother to think that way no more, though.

Jack cleared his head of foolishness and got back to the work in front of him-- pretending. He liked to think he could take it like a man, never feeling a thing. It wasn't true, but he liked to think it.


End file.
